Consequences
by rasillon
Summary: /masquerade revelations/disaster sequel I really need people to review this more than two. this isnt a easy subject im heading into need feedback desperatly.


Consequences   
  
When Jeff is now transferred to the state prison infirmary.   
recovery is slow as if Jeff's will to live is gone.   
  
Doctor"Stitches will come out in about a week and then You will   
join the other inmates in the regular part of the prison"   
  
Pain killers kick in Jeff lays back and is asleep. Soon someone is   
roughly shaking him he opens his eyes its a prison guard.   
  
Guard "GEt up you have a visitor."   
  
Jeff is put in a room with a table and two chairs he is told to   
sit at the table his visitor will be in soon.   
  
He lays his head down and falls asleep. Soon he wakes to a gentle   
touch he looks up sees Peter standing there look with a concerned   
look on his face. Jeff starts shaking out of fear and anger at   
Peter.   
  
Jeff bolts out of his chair tries to get away from Peter scared   
out of his wits "please dont hurt me! Havent you done enough   
to me.   
  
because of you I got shot and it forced myself to decide this was   
Better than being with you and that school."   
  
  
Peter "I never meant to hurt you. I was protecting myself when you   
broke into my house but that was it" I didnt come here to gloat!   
i came out here to see if you were ok?!"   
  
Jeff "just Go away" Crying in a fetal position.   
  
Peter "Jeff Just say the word and YOu will go back to mount horizon.   
A fresh start as a new student I will not treat you like The last time   
Im going to count to 5 if you dont say please take me back i am gone   
and you will be stuck here for the next 20-30 yrs.   
just say the word and you and I right this second will walk out those   
gates for good and come back to the school to stay"   
  
Jeff just lays there not saying a word.   
  
Peter walks close to the door and starts counting   
one   
two   
three not a word from jeff   
four "Come on Jeff"   
as he opens door and stands there   
5 sadly closes the door and Jeff with his back to PEter gets up fast   
and determined.   
  
Jeff "PEter ok I changed my mind take me out of here please dont   
leave me here!" " help me I dont want to stay here"   
Sees that he is alone "oh my god no please dear God no help me please!!!"   
  
On the other side of the door Peter looks at a prison guard and says"   
Start Phase two in the morning"   
  
someone off camera "Are you sure this is a good idea he sounds broken   
too me just go back in there and lets go home"   
  
PEter "not enough but he will soon"   
  
Other voice "let me go on record saying I think this is a bad idea"   
  
The next day Jeff is given the search and process in process and   
soon has a prison issued outfit and is taken to his cell all the way   
prisoners making vulgar comments at him and catcalls.   
  
Jeff is shaking as the close the cell door behind him.   
  
A quiet voice comes from the top bunk "ID greet you better but I am   
sick and trying to stay warm with blankets and stuff welcome to cell   
block 9.   
Jeff just sits there not talking soon a guard comes up.   
  
Guard points to Jeff "warden wants to see you now"   
  
Soon the guard comes running up to The cell calls out to the guy in the   
top bunk "its backfired we Just found Jeff in the shower room   
beaten to a pulp"   
Blankets fly off and Scott jumps down and out the cell door heading for   
the showers he meets Peter half way there.   
Scott "I told you this was a bad idea"   
Peter waves his comments off "chew me out later"   
SOon they are in the shower room Jeff has bruises all over his body his   
blood everywhere and two black eyes.   
  
Jeff "happy now Peter you got your pound of flesh"   
  
PEter "Jeff let us help you to the infirmary" puts a gentle hand on his.   
shoulder.   
Jeff thinks for a second "no You made me a offer to Get me out of here   
now please!!!" "get me out of here!"   
  
PEter nods and he and scott help Jeff to a wheelchair and out to the   
car.   
Soon Jeff is sleeping in the cot where Peter watched Scott the night   
He fled the school and Peter brought him back.   
Peter sighs and feels guilty.   
  
Soon Peter goes to bed as he sleeps roger watches Jeff.   
While soph and Frank talk to the other cliffhangers.   
  
Soon Jeff is in a room in the middle of a circle with the other   
  
cliffhangers waiting for him. Jeff is scared and on the verge of   
crying. SCott and Auggie walk up to Jeff they are in charge.   
  
Auggie "me and Scott want to ask you some Questions   
and than one other person has one Question for you and then   
we vote wether you rejoin us or go to another group"   
  
Jeff "fine with me"   
  
SCott gets up goes over to JEff bends down and looks at JEff in the eye   
"We are not here to hurt you we are here to help you ok"   
  
SCott "auggie you first"   
Auggie " Jeff why did you break into PEters house?"   
  
Jeff " I had heard about horizon and needed help and was tired of the   
drugs alcohol and the life of crime and didnt know how else to get his   
attention and hope he would help"   
  
Scott "why not just ask him and the school for help they would   
have done it"   
JEff " im a thief and was afraid of rejection"   
  
Aug "Did u set our cabin on fire"   
  
Jeff "no that was a lightning strike"   
  
Scott "Do you want to change?"   
  
JEff "Yes i do"   
  
Auggie "PEter is to ask the last question"   
  
Peter kneels in front of Jeff "can you forgive me and lets get past the   
past?"   
  
Jeff "I want to try but i dont know"   
  
Scott "we will vote your fate in the morning"   
  
Later in the boys cabin SCott wakes up to crying sees Jeffs   
Bed empty and the bathroom light on SCott gets up and goes in.   
  
Jeff is in a fetal position talking incoherently as far away from the   
shower stall as possible rocking back and forth.   
  
Scott goes back into the area where the beds are yells E-Z go and get   
Peter fast something is wrong with Jeff!!!""   
  
Jeff all he can say is "oh my god oh my god oh my god. I want to die   
just let me die"   
Peter runs in and goes to Jeff "Jeff whats wrong talk to me."   
  
There is silence as Jeff goes into total and complete shock,   
  
All stand around wondering if Jeff is going to come out of this   
alive.   
  
Fade to black   
  
To be continued   
  
note from author   
  
Im about to go into a very serious and painful subject.More   
happened to Jeffthan he admitted to. I am going to need a   
lot of feedback to deal with this cause at age 13   
the same thing happened to me not in prison but in a   
friends home. This isnt easy for me to write


End file.
